


Blindfolding

by arrny



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom!Tetsuya, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sub!Ken, 돔!테츠야/서브!켄, 안대플레이, 약한 돔섭플, 켄텟켄
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 아무리 오랜 시간을 함께 했어도 한 사람의 모든 것을 알 수는 없는 노릇이다. 하물며 자신에게서도 종종 낮선 면을 발견하는데 남에게서야 오죽할까. 당연한 얘기다. 켄도 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 막상 아주 익숙한 누군가에게서 낮선 얼굴을 발견하면…… 글쎄, 뭐랄까, 이상야릇한 기분이 되는 것이다. 테츠야의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 목도한 지금처럼.“안대?”





	Blindfolding

 아무리 오랜 시간을 함께 했어도 한 사람의 모든 것을 알 수는 없는 노릇이다. 하물며 자신에게서도 종종 낮선 면을 발견하는데 남에게서야 오죽할까. 당연한 얘기다. 켄도 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 막상 아주 익숙한 누군가에게서 낮선 얼굴을 발견하면…… 글쎄, 뭐랄까, 이상야릇한 기분이 되는 것이다. 테츠야의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 목도한 지금처럼.

 

 “안대?”

 

물끄러미 그를 올려보는 갈색 눈을 도무지 읽을 수 없었다. 별로라는 걸까. 켄은 괜히 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 머릿속에서 변명의 말이 팽팽 맴돌았다. 그치만 그다지 이상한 제안도 아니잖아? 그냥 색다른 잠자리를 즐기고 싶었을 뿐이다. 그래, 약간은 변태 같지만 이 정도는 수용 가능 범위이지 않나. 거기까지 생각이 미친 켄은 용기를 내어 대꾸했다.

 

 “어. 재밌지 않을까 싶어서.”

 

 “그래?”

 

여상한 대답이었다. 테츠야는 시선을 내려 손에 들린 커피를 홀짝이기 시작했다. 아무렇지도 않은 듯한 그의 태도에 켄은 긴장을 내려놓았다. 별 생각 없나 봐. 조금 전에 연인의 얼굴에 스친 이상한 표정은 그냥 약간의 언짢음 때문이었던 것 같다.

 

 켄은 방금 뱉었던 그 이상한 제안을 철회하기로 했다. 그때, 테츠야가 다시 입을 열었다.

 

 “그런 게 정말 하고 싶어?”

 

지극히 평범한 물음이었다. 반쯤은 호기심으로, 반쯤은 예의상 뱉고는 하는 그저 그런 물음. 그런데 왠지 이상한 기분이 들었다. 켄이 아까 말을 꺼냈을 때 테츠야가 지었던 표정에서 느껴졌던 이상한 낮설음. 여상한 그의 대꾸와는 달리 이 대화는 어딘가 위화감을 지니고 있었다. 켄은 그게 무엇에서 비롯된 건지 잡아내려 애쓰며 눈앞의 연인을 관찰했다. 테츠야가 피하지 않고 그와 시선을 맞췄다. 뭘 담고 있는지 모를 눈이 가만히 그를 기다렸다. 화내는 것도, 기분 나쁜 것도 아닌 것 같은데 뭘까. 그는 고민하다가 결국 관두었다. 그리고 아주 진솔하게 답했다.

 

 “…응, 해보고 싶어.”

 

  

 

 

 

 

 안대가 꼼꼼히 씌워졌는지 확인하는 손길이 섬세했다. 테츠야가 가져온 그것은 아주 푹신하고 튼튼했다. 덕분에 시야로 빛 하나 새지 않았다. 하긴 그러니까 안대겠지. 켄은 제대로 막힌 눈 위를 더듬으며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 무언가 잘못되었다는 생각을 지울 수 없었다.

 

 “저, 테츠…, 나는 이거 내가 쓰고 싶단 게 아니었는데……”

 

약한 항의의 말은 웃음소리에 덮혔다.

 

 “뭐야, 제안한 사람이 먼저 써봐야지.”

 

켄은 입을 다물었다. 틀린 말이 아니었기 때문이다.

 

 “네가 해보고 괜찮다면 다음에 내가 써볼게.”

 

…라는 연인의 덧붙임에 안심함과 동시에 흥분되기도 했고. 그는 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다. 안대를 쓰고 무방비해진 연인을 볼 수 없다는 점이 조금 불만이긴 했지만 그래도 처음이니까. 처음 한 번은 자신이 당해주는 것도 나쁘진 않을 것 같다.

 

 그새 아래로 내려간 손이 바지춤에 닿았다. 그는 이제 겨우 상황 파악이 끝났는데, 단추를 끄르는 손길은 거침이 없었다. 곧 손이 바지 지퍼까지 건드렸다. 켄은 화들짝 놀라 테츠야를 저지했다.

 

 “아니, 잠깐만, 텟쨩! 우리 좀 천천히 하면 안 될까… 아직 옷도 안 벗었는데…”

 

 “알겠어. 벗겨줄 테니까 가만히 있어.”

 

아니, 그 뜻은 아니었는데… 묘하게 적극적인 연인의 모습에 말문이 막혔다. 거기다 아무것도 보이지 않으니 왠지 불안했다. 지금 내 앞에 있는 게 텟쨩은 맞는 거지? 말도 안되는 의문마저 홀연히 떠오를 정도였다. 보이지 않는 어둠 너머에서 아주 적극적으로 구는 테츠야. 이 모든 상황이 현실감 없게 느껴졌다.

 

 손가락의 감촉이 셔츠 위쪽에 닿았다. 손은 느리게 단추를 풀어내리기 시작했다. 곧 시트와 셔츠가 바스락거리는 소리, 톡 하고 단추가 풀리는 소리, 연인의 차분한 숨소리가 귓가를 채웠다. 조용하고 매끄러운 움직임 때문에 어떤 의식을 치르는 것 같다. 그리 생각하자 켄은 문득 부끄러워졌다. 시야가 차단된 게 이토록 답답할 줄이야. 하아, 그는 어둠을 털어버리려 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 당연히 아무 소용 없었다.

 

 “왜, 긴장 돼?”

 

배 쪽에서 연인의 목소리가 들려왔다. 손가락은 이제 아랫쪽의 단추를 풀어내리는 중이었다. 한 개, 아니, 두 개쯤 남았으려나. 혼자만 나신을 보이는 중이라니, 새삼 민망하다. 그는 아마 아직 옷을 전부 입고 있을 것 아닌가. 조금 억울한 기분도 들었다. 그래서인지 말이 짧게 튀어나왔다.

 

 “…좀.”

 

 “그럴 거 없는데.”

 

가벼운 목소리에 웃음기가 살짝 녹아 있었다. 머리 꼭대기에서 저를 관전하며 놀리는 말투다. 더욱 더 약이 올랐다. 켄은 그래서 은연 중에, 혹은 의식적으로 피하고 있던 말을 입에 올리고야 말았다.

 

 “이런 거 익숙하신가봐요, 테츠야 씨.”

 

내뱉고는 그 스스로도 놀랐다. 맞아, 이 웃긴 제안을 할 때부터 신경 쓰이던 테츠야의 태도는 이것 때문이었던 것 같다. 언젠가 해본듯한 능숙함. 아니, 우리가 사귄 시간이 이렇게나 긴데 대체 언제? 쓸데없는 질투가 가슴 속에서 뭉글뭉글 피어올랐다.

 

 그의 기분을 아는지 모르는지 어둠 너머의 연인은 소리내어 웃었다. 그리곤 답했다.

 

 “켄쨩은 처음이니까 내가 뭐라도 알고 있는 편이 낫지 않아?”

 

 “그건 그렇지….”

 

키득키득거리는 소리가 나직했다. 아주 부드럽고 익숙한 소리였다. 잠자코 그의 놀림 섞인 웃음을 듣고 있자니 우습게도 긴장이 조금씩 녹아내렸다. 그래, 연인이 능숙한 게 나쁠 것은 없지. 이 나이 먹고 상대의 과거에 질투를 느끼는 것도 유치했고 말이다. 차라리 이런 때를 노려 연인의 적극적인 모습을 즐기는 것도 좋을 것 같았다.

 

 “기분 좋게 해줄게.”

 

어느새인가 얼굴께로 다가온 테츠야가 말했다. 목소리는 속삭임에 가까워서 귀가 간지러웠다. 동시에 아랫배가 당겼다. 조금 흥분한 채로 그는 결국 순순하게 답했다.

 

 “…응, 부탁해.”

 

 다정한 키스가 입술에 내려앉았다. 다정하고 섬세하고 단호하고 또 아주 익숙한 입맞춤. 그야말로 테츠야 그 자체 같은 키스였다. 켄은 목을 젖히고는 그 입맞춤을 한껏 받아들였다. 살덩이가 끈적하게 얽혔다. 그가 가장 여린 입천장 부분을 파고들었고, 사춘기 소년마냥 척추를 따라 찌릿한 감각이 올랐다. 아, 안 보이면 좀 더 잘 느끼게 되는 건 맞나 봐. 켄은 쾌감을 음미하며 생각했다. 그는 팔을 뻗어 연인을 끌어안았다. 그리고 평소처럼 머리카락 사이로 손을 넣어 헤집었다.

 

 문득 얼굴께에 와닿는 숨소리가 바뀌었다. 무슨 일이지, 하고 켄이 의문을 품기도 전에 매정한 팔이 그를 쳐냈다. 키스는 순식간에 끝이 났다.

 

 “텟쨩, 무슨…”

 

 그는 반쯤 몸을 일으켰다. 보이지 않으니 무슨 일인지 알 수가 없었다. 가는 손가락이 그의 상체를 내리눌렀다. 그 움직임이 은근히 단호해 켄은 다시 누웠다. 그래도 여전히 의아해 물을 수밖에 없었다.

 

 “왜? 내가 어디 다친 데 건들였어?”

 

조심스러운 물음에도 어둠 너머에서는 답이 나오지 않았다. 침묵이 길어지자 그는 불안해졌다. 안대고 뭐고 벗어버리고 그와 마주하려 한 그 때, 목소리가 겨우 흘러나왔다.

 

 “켄, 이번에는 말이야, 네가 그거 쓰고 있는 동안은…”

 

 “음?”

 

 “내 허락 없이는 아무것도 하지 않는 거야, 알았어?”

 

아까와는 달리 가라앉은 목소리다. 그 기저에 거부할 수 없는 박력이 깔려 있었다. 켄은 입을 다물고 얌전히 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 “내가 허락하지 않으면 내 몸에 손대지 않는 거야.” 

 “…….” 

 “음… 아니, 허락하지 않으면 켄 네 몸에도 손대면 안 돼.” 

 “…….”

 

안대를 가지고 놀 땐 원래 이렇게까지 하나? 하지만 켄은 이런… 것이 처음이었고, 테츠야는 대충 경험이 있는 눈치이니 그의 말을 따르는 것이 좋을 것 같았다. 이거 엄청 진지하게 해야하는 건가 보지, 켄은 빠르게 납득했다.

 

 “그거 쓰고 있는 동안은 완전히 내가 시키는 대로만 따르는 거야, 알겠지?”

 

켄은 열심히 고개를 주억거렸다.

 

 “대답해.” 

 “아, 응. 알겠어.”

 

답을 종용하는 그의 목소리가 낮설어 조금 소름이 돋았다. 

 아니,‘낮설다’니, 그거 참 웃기는 표현이었다. 눈앞에 있는 건 테츠야다. 몇 십 년을 친구로, 동료로, 연인으로 지내온 사람인데 낮설음을 느끼다니 말이 되나. 아무래도 켄 자신은 긴장을 해도 너무 많이 한 듯싶었다. 그는 의식적으로 몸에서 힘을 뺐다. 테츠야가 알아서 해준다니 걱정할 것 없겠지. 불안을 떨치려 길게 숨을 토해냈다. 깊은 호흡으로 가슴이 들썩였다. 그러면서 그 맨살 위에 여즉 올라가 있는 손가락의 감촉이 느껴졌다. 뜨겁지도 차지도 않은 손은 그를 약하게 내리누르고 있었다. 제 들숨 날숨에 따라 그것이 오르내리는 게 느껴져 켄은 숨을 죽였다. 조금 전의 대화에서 느낀 무게 때문일까, 왠지 그래야 할 것만 같았다.

 

 “잘 하네.”

 

정말, 테츠야는 그의 마음을 읽을 수 있는 게 틀림없었다. 아니면 어떻게 타이밍 좋게 저런 말을 뱉을 수가. 어찌 되었든 켄은 안심했다. 그렇지만 모든 행동과 표정이 그에게 읽히고 있다고 생각하니 잊었던 부끄러움이 다시 찾아왔다.

 

 그런 그를 다독이듯 손이 천천히 맨살을 쓸어내렸다. 이번에는 성적인 의도가 분명히 느껴지는 움직임이었다. 명치께에서 맴돌던 손이 가슴 위를 스쳐갔다. 아닌 척 유두를 훑고 지나는 애무에 그는 몸을 떨었다. 그의 모든 반응을 찬찬히 음미하려는 걸까, 움직임은 아주 느리고 노골적이었다. 하나의 의식 혹은 숭배를 연상시키는 조용하고 은근한 전희였다. 그래서인지 아까부터 숨을 크게 내쉴 수가 없었다.

 

 한참동안 가슴을 지분대던 손이 허리를 타고 배로 내려갔다. 간지러운 애무 때문에 손가락이 닿은 부분에 오소소 소름이 돋는 기분이었다. 잠깐 식었던 아랫배가 다시 뜨거워졌다. 그는 거칠어지는 숨소리를 애써 줄이려 했다. 골반 부근에서 놀던 손은 이내 바지춤에 닿았다. 그리고 순식간에 반쯤 열려 있던 옷 안으로 침범했다. 얇은 속옷 위로 은밀한 곳을 주무르는 손길. 허리가 절로 들렸다. 켄의 것은 벌써 제법 빳빳히 고개를 들고 있었다.

 

 “흐…”

 

은연 중에 앓는 소리가 새었다. 켄은 자신이 뱉고도 깜짝 놀라 팔로 입을 가렸다. 왠지 연인이 이끄는 이 고요한 전희의 분위기를 망친 것 같았기 때문이다.

 

 “소리는 내도 돼.”

 

아랫쪽에서 허락이 흘러나왔다. 아까처럼 나지막하지만 거부할 수 없는 단호함이 담긴 목소리다. 켄은 그제야 긴 한숨을 뱉었다. 말 잘 듣는 아이에게 보상을 해주듯, 산뜻한 키스가 허벅지 위쪽에 내려앉았다. 말랑한 입술의 감촉이 기분 좋았다. 조금 더 아래로 열기가 몰렸단 이야기다.

 

 “입으로 해줄게, 괜찮지?”

 

테츠야가 그렇게 말하며 바지와 속옷을 한번에 벗겨내렸다. 예민한 부위가 휑하니 허공에 노출된 것이 느껴졌다. 켄은 몸을 떨었다. 역시 이런 건 부끄러웠다. 아무리 익숙한 사람이랑 하는 것이어도 말이다.

 

 “으, 잠…깐만, 텟쨩.”

 

그래서 괜히 망설이는 말을 꺼냈다. 뜻밖에도 그의 말에 아래에서 부시럭거리던 움직임이 딱 멎었다.

 

 “싫어? 싫으면 관둘게.”

 

그를 잔뜩 흥분시킨 주제에, 지금도 한껏 흥분시키고 있는 주제에 연인의 목소리는 담백했다. 자신만 혼자 몸이 달은 것 같아 분했다. 하지만 켄은 그런 사사로운 감정에 연연할 수 없었다. 이미 매우 흥분해 있었기 때문이다. 그는 급히 대꾸했다.

 

 “아, 아니, 그건 아니고…”

 “그럼?” 

 “그러니까, 그, 계속… 해줘.”

 

결국 그는 민망함에도 불구하고 애원하고야 말았다. 이번에도 얌전한 그의 태도에 대한 보상처럼, 뜨거운 점막이 그의 성기를 삼켰다.

 

 “윽…”

 

입안은 그를 꼭 맞게 조였고 혀는 뿌리 끝에서부터 기둥을 핥아 올렸다. 요망하고 열정적인 혀놀림에 켄은 허리를 젖혔다. 테츠야가 이런 것에도 능숙했던가. 열 오른 머리로 그는 멍하니 생각했다. 전혀 몰랐다. 그와 자신은 둘다 오럴 섹스를 즐기는 편이 아니어서 펠라치오를 주고 받은 적이 손에 꼽혔기 때문이다. 아니, 그러니까 켄은 적어도 그의 연인이 펠라치오를 즐기지 않는 편이 여겼다. 그랬는데.

 

 ‘대체 어디서 이런…’

 

또다시 질투가 스물스물 피어올랐다. 그러나 그것은 다음 순간, 그를 깊숙히 머금고 귀두 끝을 강하게 조이는 점막에 의해 흩어졌다. 난데 없는 강한 자극으로 신음이 튀어나왔다.

 

 “아…!”

 

질척한 소리를 내며 연인이 그의 것을 뱉었다. 그리고 예의 그 서늘한 목소리가 귀에 파고들었다.

 

 “자꾸 딴 생각 할래?”

 

어투는 물음보다는 명령에 가까울 정도로 높낮이가 없었다. 자꾸 느껴지는 익숙한 이의 낮선 모습에 그는 움찔 떨었다. 내가 그렇게 알기 쉬운가, 켄은 혼란스러운 머리로 그리 생각하면서도 고분고분하게 답했다.

 

 “미안, 딴 생각 안 할게…” 

 “…….”

 

다리 사이에서는 말이 없었다. 하지만 기둥 뿌리와 고환을 천천히 문지르는 손길로 켄은 자신이 만족스러운 답을 내놓았다는 것을 알 수 있었다.

 

 다시금 뜨거운 입이 그를 머금었다. 이번에는 귀두 끝만 삼켰다. 그런 상태로 요도 주위를 지분거리며 자극했다. 시시각각 변하는 애무에 켄은 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 간지러운 열기가 성기로 내달았다. 조금씩만 주어지는 자극은 온몸을 달게 했다. 그는 더 강한 것을 바라며 허덕였다.

 

 “흐, 다른 데도, 만져… 읏…”

 

그의 말이 끝나기도 전에 테츠야가 성기를 깊이 물었다. 귀두가 입천장 안쪽의 연한 살에 닿았다. 방금까지 괴롭혀지던 곳이어서 그런지 쾌감이 배는 크게 다가왔다. 테츠야가 왕복운동을 하며 입 전체로 그를 빨았다. 달디 단 열락에 앓는 듯한 신음이 자꾸 새었다.

 

 “읏, 흐… 아!”

 

입으로는 담을 수 없는 고환 부근을 매만지는 손길마저 절륜했다.

 

 한참을 그렇게 물고 핥던 입이 그를 뱉었다. 이번에는 뿌리 쪽에 씹는 듯한 자극이 강타했다. 조금 아픈 감각에 켄은 놀라 그의 머리를 밀어냈다. 밀어내려고 했다. 하지만 머리카락으로 느껴지는 무언가에 닿자마자, 그는 테츠야에게 손목을 붙잡혔다.

 

 “켄.”

 

다시 멀어진 연인이 서늘하게 그의 이름을 담았다.

 

 “허락 없이 나 건들지 말라고 했는데.”

 

말이 내뱉어지며 나오는 따듯한 숨이 허벅지를 타고 올랐다. 덕분에 정색하는 듯한 그의 태도에도 켄은 흥분하고 말았다. 그는 반쯤 넋이 나간 채로 무조건 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 “미안, 미안해… 그러니까 계속 해줘. 나 갈 것 같아…” 

 “미안하다는 말로 안 되겠는데.”

 

그럼 어떻게 할까, 라는 물음은 신음에 가려 나오지 못했다. 흣, 목이 절로 젖혀졌다. 테츠야가 강하게 그의 성기를 쥐어서였다. 잔뜩 선 성기 위에서 그는 빠르게 손을 부비기 시작했다. 조금만 더 힘을 주면 아플 것 같은 수준의 악력이었다. 거센 자극에 속수무책으로 허리가 떨렸다. 그는 정신 없이 숨을 토했다. 텟, 텟쨩… 연인을 부르는 말은 숨소리에 뒤섞여버렸다.

 

 쾌감이 빠르게 고조되었다. 그렇지만 엄지가 요도 끝을 꾹 막고 있어 사정할 수는 없었다. 아, 텟쨩, 테츠야, 가게 해줘, 제발. 도무지 해소되지 않는 쾌락에 그렇게 빌었던 것 같기도 하다. 막힌 배출로 점점 괴로워져 켄은 애꿎은 시트를 쥐어뜯었다. 마침내 구멍 끝을 막고 있던 손이 떨어지고 다시금 뜨거운 점막이 닿았을 때, 켄은 사정했다.

 

 “윽, 아…”

 

 참았던 만큼 오르가즘은 거대하게 밀려왔다. 새하얀 열락이 온통 그를 흔들었다. 그 파도가 잔잔해지고 나서야 그는 겨우 생각이란 걸 할 수 있었다. 나… 방금… 텟쨩 입에……

 

 “내 말 안 들은 벌이었어.”

 

만족스러운 듯한 목소리가 코앞에서 들렸다. 켄은 저도 모르게 힉 하고 숨을 들이켰다.

 

 “그거 먹었어!?” 

 “아니, 바로 뱉었어.”

 

그가 키득거렸다. 그를 절정으로 내몰던 방금까지와는 다르게 목소리는 산뜻했다.

 

 “아, 다행이야…”

 

켄은 오르가슴의 여파로 잔뜩 긴장해있던 몸을 이완시켰다.

 

 “아직 네… 맛이 느껴지긴 하는 것 같아.”

 

그게 무슨 소리야, 이번에도 묻기도 전에 테츠야가 입술을 빼앗았다. 매끄럽게 휘감기는 혀에서 정말로 시큼하고 약간은 비릿한 맛이 느껴졌다. 내 정액 따위 맛보고 싶지 않았다고, 켄은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 하지만 입안을 애무하는 혀가 너무 부드러워서, 그리고 천천히 머리칼을 쓰다듬는 손길이 너무나 상냥해서 떼어낼 수 없었다. 그는 하는 수 없이 키스에 열중했다. 한껏 섞이고 난 뒤 입술이 멀어졌다. 켄은 한숨을 뱉으며 말했다.

 

 “이거… 안대 말인데, 여기까지만 하면 안 될까….” 

 “그래.”

 

연인은 흔쾌히 답했다. 또 무서운 목소리를 내며 싫다고 할 줄 알았는데. 켄은 안도했다. 드디어 테츠야가 그의 안대를 벗겨 냈고, 그는 오랜만에 연인의 눈을 마주할 수 있었다.  

 

 “그래서 처음으로 써본 안대는 좋았어?”

 

그렇게 묻는 갈색 눈은 더할 나위 없이 다정하고, 그가 잘 아는 테츠야의 그것이었다. 켄은 나른한 머리를 끄덕였다. 그 모습이 어떻게 보인 건지, 연인은 소리내어 킬킬대기 시작했다. 뭐가 그렇게 웃겼던 거지, 의문을 품으면서도 한참을 들썩이며 웃는 연인 덕에 그도 왠지 우스운 기분이 되었다. 종래에는 그도 테츠야를 끌어 안으며 웃고 있었다.

 

 이내 장난스러운 웃음은 자연스레 키스로, 또 다른 애무로 이어졌다. 잠시 식었던 열기가 금세 다시 피어올랐다. 안대도, 빡빡한 규칙도 없어서인지 아까와는 사뭇 다른 분위기였다.

 

 아직 꼭꼭 잠겨 있는 테츠야의 옷을 풀어내리며 켄은 생각했다. 아까의 테츠야는 정말로 낮설었다고. 하지만 뭐, 아무리 오랜 시간을 함께 했어도 그 사람의 모든 것을 알지는 못하는 노릇 아닌가. 연인의 모르는 부분을 알아가는 건 늘 즐거운 일일 게 분명했다.

 

 ‘음… 왠지…… 조금 스릴 넘치긴 하겠지만.’

 

켄은 마음속으로 그렇게 결론 짓고는, 드러난 연인의 쇄골에 입을 묻었다.

  

**Author's Note:**

> 트위터에서 원소님과의 연성 교환으로 쓴 글입니다. 의외로 돔이었던 텟과 뭣도 모르면서 썹 기질 있는 켄 너무 좋아요...


End file.
